The present invention relates to a tube machining apparatus. In more detail, the invention relates to an apparatus arranged to machine end portions of metal tubes adapted for use in the most varied manners and comprising: a support frame; a tool-carrying intermediate body operatively associated with the support frame; means for locking at least one tube at a predetermined processing station; a predetermined number of tools carried by the intermediate body and each arranged to carry out a respective machining on said tube; grip means operatively associated with the support frame and arranged to act by grasping on each tube.
It is known that, depending on the applications for which they are intended, tubes made of metal material frequently require machining at their end portions for the purpose of defining appropriately-shaped configurations such as flanges, connection and attachment areas, portions having greater or smaller radial extension than that of the remaining tube portion, etc.
For the above reason, machine tools capable of carrying out appropriate machining at the tube end portions have come into wide use.
These machines generally comprise a feeding station, where a plurality of tubes is generally disposed, a processing station, and a discharge station where tubes are sent after processing by the apparatus.
The processing station typically is comprised of a clamp intended for engaging the end portion of the tube to be submitted to machining, as well as one or more tools mounted on the operating head and capable of being selected and moved close to the clamp so as to carry out the desired machining on the tube end portion. It is to note that presently the loading movement from the feeding station to the clamp engaging the tube to be processed is carried out by a robotized arm which, being interlocked to appropriate and sophisticated control means, picks the tube up and moves it along a predetermined path of travel until it is locked by the clamp at the processing station.
Likewise, the same robotized arm or another arm, once machining on the tube has been completed, will pick up the processed tube from the clamp and move it to the discharge station where it is laid down.
In other words, means intended for handling the tube from the feeding station to the processing area and from the latter to the discharge station are completely independent of the means for moving and selecting the tools carrying out machining on the tube end portion. Practically, the robotized arm or arms are to be provided with respective control means for each of the axes according to which each of these arms is to be actuated. It is the same for the means for moving and selecting the tools.
Therefore, a primary drawback in apparatuses of known type is the great complexity from a mechanical point of view and as regards the control circuitry that is required for ensuring a correct operation of the whole apparatus.
Clearly, mechanical and circuit heaviness greatly impair the operating flexibility and ability of the machine, which, on the other hand, will have negative repercussions in the economical field.
In addition, apparatuses of the traditional type are substantially unable to offer a wide variety of tools for tube machining and manage movement of each tool in a rational and efficient manner.